The Arthritis Program at the University of Cincinnati Medical Center has responsibilities to a heavily populated urban and rural region. To accomplish its mission, the following programs are proposed: 1. Education and Training Program - (a) Establishment of an evening Arthritis Clinic to provide a different spectrum of patients for training purposes and to evaluate its economic feasibility. (b) Instruction of laboratory personnel in the diagnostic tests used in the diagnosis and treatment of rheumatic diseases. (c) The establishment of education classes for children with juvenile rheumatoid arthritis and their parents. 2. Research Program - Pilot studies of the physiological modulating effects of lymphokines using as experimental models muscle membranes and artificial 'cartilage.' 3. Community Program - (a) The establishment of education classes for parents and children with juvenile rheumatoid arthritis. (b) The establishment of an evening clinic for arthritis outpatients. (c) The training of an arthritis nurse specialist for adults with rheumatic diseases. (d) The improved utilization of the Southwestern Ohio Arthritis Foundation Chapter Volunteer Home Management Consultant Program. (e) The incorporation of the Self-help Devices Volunteer Program into the Arthritis Center. (f) The initiation of an education program on arthritis for the elderly thhrough the University and Community Gerontology Council.